KAMABOKO
by Isi-san
Summary: ¿Esa cosita blanca con una espiral rosadita que tiene el ramen? Sí, ¿eso que parece una especie de verdura? Eso se llama kamaboko y es una mezcla de varios pescados blancos que se hacen puré, y después se cuecen al vapor hasta que son cocinados completamente. Luego se moldean y decoran. Y luego se le ponen al ramen. Y es lo que más le gusta a Minato del Ramen ¡Felices 2 años, IN!


**Disclaimer.** Naruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia es de mi completa autoría. La imagen en la que se basó está en la portada de la historia y pertenece a su respectivo autor, el cual desconozco.

* * *

_**Dedicatoria:** ¡Ya se cumplieron dos años de Irresistible Naranja! Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no? Como parte de la semana de celebración el día tres (hoy) se propuso un reto de fanarts :). La imagen del mío es la imagen principal del drabble, entrando a la página de "Irresistible Naranja/Naruto IC" en facebook podrán ver la imagen más grande y también las demás._

_Entonces... ¡feliz cumpleaños Irresistible Naranja! Espero que cumplas muchos más ;)._

* * *

**KAMABOKO**

_by_ Isi-san

Luego de una misión un poco larga en el país de las olas, Jiraiya y su grupo gennin regresaban a la aldea con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros. Todo había salido como se había ordenado, su trabajo como escoltas fue impecable. Pese a que tres enemigos quisieron atacar al mercader por sus posesiones invaluables, ellos evitaron cualquier contratiempo con un magnífico trabajo en equipo.

_Después de todo venían conmigo,_ se creció Jiraiya internamente cuando cruzaron las puertas de la aldea.

—Bien, chicos, iré a entregar el reporte de la misión yo solo. Descansen, hicieron un buen trabajo esta semana.

—Sí, Jiraiya sensei —respondieron los tres al unísono. Jiraiya desapareció en una nube de humo.

Minato Namikaze, miembro del equipo antes mencionado, no perdió su tiempo y pasó directamente a Ichiraku Ramen (incluso antes de ir a su casa a lavarse un poco).

Había dos cosas por las cuales Minato era fiel consumidor de Ichiraku Ramen. Dos cosas que, estaba completamente seguro, no encontraría en ningún otro lugar.

La primera cosa era el _kamaboko_ que servían ahí. Nunca había probado un _surimi_ más delicioso que aquel, estaba seguro de que era el mejor pescado del planeta entero. Ni siquiera la semana que pasó en el país de las olas (rodeado del pescado más fresco) llegó a ser deleitado tanto como con el que servía el señor del ramen.

La segunda cosa era, por supuesto, Kushina Uzumaki. Ella siempre estaba ahí, día y noche. Desayunaba, almorzaba y cenaba ramen. (Y aún no entendía como es que no lo vomitaba, aunque él también lo amaba simplemente no podía igualarle el ritmo en ese aspecto.

Si el ser Hokage se decidiera por cuánto ramen puedes comer, seguramente Kushina arrasaría con toda la competencia)

Cuando entró a Ichiraku, con una gran sonrisa esperanzada, se deprimió al ver que no había ninguna cabellera rojiza ahí. No estaba ese hermoso color rojo que lo había cautivado tantos años atrás (unos seis años, más o menos. Minato tenía 13 en ese momento)

—Teuchi-san, buenas tardes. ¿No ha visto a Kushina?

—¡Oh, Minato-kun! Kushina partió a una misión ayer, me dijo que volvería hasta dentro de cuatro días si todo salía bien, creo que está en Sunagakure no Sato.

Minato, que de por si tenía expresión de desilusión total, se deprimió aún más al escuchar la cantidad de días que estaría sin poder ver (aunque sea de lejos) a la revoltosa Uzumaki. La había extrañado muchísimo toda la semana, y ahora todavía tendría que esperar más.

Aunque lo que más deseaba ahora no era poder verla pronto, sino que la misión de ella fuera un éxito y no saliera lastimada de nada.

Con paso lento y derrotado se acercó a una de las banquetas de la barra y ordenó un ramen simple, con extra de _kamaboko_. Teuchi comenzó a prepararlo en el acto.

* * *

Jiraiya, por otra parte, ya había entregado el reporte al Hokage. Estuvo buscando a Tsunade por toda la aldea hasta que se le ocurrió curiosear en los registros de entradas y salidas (no quería preguntárselo al tercero porque luego lo comenzaría a molestar diciéndole que dejara a Tsunade tranquila, _como si a ella no le gustara que él le preste toda esa atención_)

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal el chunnin que estaba de guardia lo recibió con un saludo muy respetuoso (y es que ser catalogado como sannin tenía sus privilegios). Luego de una pequeña conversación este le contó que Tsunade había salido con Dan y dos compañeros más tres días atrás a una misión de búsqueda y que su regreso tenía fecha indeterminada.

Jiraiya intentó permanecer con su pose más serena y de "ah, igual no me importaba" frente a Kaiji, el chunnin, pero cuando se adentró a la aldea y lo perdió de vista golpeó una pared con su puño cerrado y luego recargó su espalda en la misma.

—¿Por qué Dan y no yo? —Fue todo lo que dijo. Iba a sumergirse en oscuros pensamientos de celos y depresión cuando su buen amigo, el estómago, le gruñó en reprobación y le recordó que hace cinco horas que no probaba bocado alguno.

—Bien —le respondió a su quejumbroso estómago—, iré a comer.

* * *

Minato se había comido de una forma considerablemente lenta su ramen el día de hoy. Teuchi lo había notado, y se había preocupado un poco por él.

Cuando miró la cortina moverse y por ahí entrar a Jiraiya, el sannin legendario y maestro del chico, le sonrió a la providencia por atinar en los momentos y lugares exactos. Apenas hicieron contacto visual Teuchi le señaló a Minato con la boca y entró a la cocina a preparar el platillo especial de cerdo de siempre para el peliblanco.

—Oye, Minato, ¿pasa algo? —dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro como apoyo, y con una sonrisa.

—Ah, Jiraiya sensei, no lo noté entrar —dijo comiendo una verdura. Jiraiya miró su platillo. Solo quedaba un buen y gran pedazo de _kamaboko_. ¿A Minato no le gustaba?

—¿Me quieres contar qué sucedió? ¿Tiene que ver con Kushina? —dijo acomodándose mejor en su lugar para tomar el ramen que Teuchi le servía. El servicio ahí era muy eficaz, rápido y personalizado. Comenzó a comer.

Minato se tensó al escuchar el nombre de ella. Se sonrojó un poco y luego suspiró derrotado, después de todo su sensei lo conocía mejor que nadie. —Pues sí tiene que ver, es que yo esperaba encontrarla en la aldea cuando volviera pero ella ahora está de misión y vuelve hasta dentro de cuatro días.

—¿Oh? ¿Es eso? —dijo el mayor de los dos sin dejar de ver fijamente el gran trozo de pescado que Minato se negaba a comer. Tomó sus palillos de forma peligrosamente fuerte.

—Sí... Yo sé que ella es una ninja, y que como tal tiene responsabilidades, ¡así como yo!, pero eso no evita que me sienta un poco decaído cuando no puedo verla. ¿Eso es normal, no? Es decir... —titubeó y se sonrojó un poco más—, cuando quieres mucho a una amiga.

Jiraiya de pronto se acordó de Tsunade y se maldijo interiormente por no poder dejar de pensar en ella. —La verdad es que sí, yo entiendo como se siente eso... pero cuando vuelva la vas a querer un poco más, porque la habrás valorado más mientras la extrañabas.

_A menos que venga con un estúpido al lado. En ese caso no la vas a querer tanto como vas a querer partirle la cara a ese horrible sujeto._

—¿Qué me recomienda, sensei?

—¿Ah? ¿Sobre qué? —se había distraído pensando en posibles muertes accidentales. Como Tsunade era ninja médico tenía que ser un accidente muy encubierto para que lo creyera.

—Sobre eso, para dejar de pensar un poco en Kushina.

—Ah, eso. Podrías entrenar, eso siempre ayuda a despejar la mente, pero como venimos de una misión yo te recomendaría mejor ir a tu casa a dormir, descansar un poco. —Jiraiya volvió a prestar atención en al _kamaboko_. Lo tomaría sin piedad, Minato no se lo comería, ya lo habría hecho.

Minato asintió no muy convencido. Nada perdía intentando dormir un rato, luego de recuperar fuerzas podría ir a entrenar. Tomó sus palillos para agarrar el último trozo de surimi (había dejado el más grande, lo mejor para el final) cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su comida ya no estaba.

Miro al culpable de esto disfrutando su parte favorita del ramen.

—¡Jiraiya sensei! —lloriqueó— ¡Era mi último trozo de_ kamaboko_, el más grande! ¡Lo estaba guardando para el final! ¡Me lo quitó!

Jiraiya lo miró fijamente mientras se quitaba los palillos de la boca —¿Pero por qué no te lo habías comido antes?

—¡Porque estaba hablando con usted! —lloriqueó más— ¡Primero Kushina no está, y ahora mi _kamaboko_ tampoco! —bajó su cabeza hasta la barra, sosteniéndola con la frente y susurró: —¿Estoy destinado a no tener lo que quiero a mi lado el día de hoy?

Cuando dijo la última frase, tan deprimido y cansado como se veía, Jiraiya sintió un toque de culpabilidad. Le pasó el plato vacío de su alumno a Teuchi y le pidió una orden extra de_ kamaboko_. Cuando la obtuvo la puso frente a Minato, que aún seguía murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

—Toma, muchacho. Disfrútalos.

Eran tres grandes trozos de _kamaboko_.

—Y no te preocupes. Kushina volverá, solo sé paciente.

Y le sonrió. Minato respondió a la sonrisa.

—Es que de verdad le quería ver hoy —dijo apenado, pero agradecido por la comida.

Jiraiya solo se rió.

—Lo sé, Minato, todos los sabemos (dijo refiriéndose a su equipo). Es que tú hablas dormido.

Y Minato, casi se ahoga con un poco de su _kamaboko_.

Había soñado con Kushina todas las noches desde el primer día de misión.

* * *

_Bueno, era el Reto de los FanArts :). El FanArt en el que se inspiró, como ya dije, es la portada del fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito C: lo escribí con el cerebro un poco seco, pues vengo de un examen que me despedazó la vida. Estaba tan largo que terminé con el cuello adolorido y los ojos secos jaja._

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
